


Servicing the Triumvirate

by gundamoocow



Series: Servicing the Triumvirate [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Massage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Sex, Sexual Servitude, reader can be any gender, sub!Reader, virgin!phasma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only the best can hope to provide pleasure to the leaders of the First Order. Thankfully, you are up to the challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Servicing the Triumvirate

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of porn-spiration struck me today, and I had to write this...

The General lives a highly regimented life. This extends to his personal sexual habits, but you like that. It's easy.

When he requests your presence, you wait outside his door until he's ready for you. You always arrive a few minutes early, because the General must never be kept waiting.

You politely enquire about his day or compliment a recent achievement. He's a busy man with a highly occupied mind. The idle chatting puts him at ease. You get the feeling that he doesn't have conversations like this very often.

You've settled into a routine where during the conversation, you both casually gravitate to the General's bedroom. If he's wearing his greatcoat, you remove it and neatly hang it up. He sits in his armchair, and you kneel in front of him, removing his boots. After being on his feet all day, his relief is obvious. The day he learned that your repertoire included massaging feet, he was thrilled and henceforth requested it every time.

When he's had enough, he shifts his weight in the chair, hinting that it's time to move on.

You run your hands up his legs until they reach the heat of his groin. By now, he is usually hard. Some men enjoy having their erections mouthed through their trousers, but you know that the General detests getting his uniform dirty, so you move straight to undoing his belt and unzipping him. He doesn't entirely remove his clothing, and neither do you.

You take him into your mouth. The General vastly prefers oral sex to any other act, and you're good at it.

You didn't get to where you are today by being mediocre at fellatio.

The General senses that you take great pride in your work. He appreciates this in his subordinates, no matter what their task, and you are no exception.

"Good," he says as he runs his fingers through your hair, gripping a handful at the back of your head. He grabs firmly, but not painfully. The praise makes your heart sing and fuels your urge to please him.

He pushes your head down further onto his cock. Your throat is tight around his length, but you don't gag as it slides into you until your nose is pressed firmly into the General's lower abdomen.

"Very good," he murmurs, holding you in place for several seconds before releasing you to continue your expert ministrations.

He always grunts as he comes, and you always swallow.

Sometimes, he returns the favour.

***

The first time you were sent to Captain Phasma, she didn't understand why you were there. You wracked your brain trying to figure out whether you made a mistake, but concluded that no, this was definitely the person you were told to service. Whether this was somebody's idea of a joke or not, you didn't get to where you were by not taking your job seriously.

She was shy and uncertain, but receptive. You spent many nights with her, exploring the secrets of her body and of yours. You taught her about delicate touches, lustful agony, and the thrill of orgasm. She taught you that maybe you could be happy here.

***

Lord Ren likes to take you from behind while crying into your hair.

He interrogates you first.

"Did he say anything about me?" He tries to appear stern, but his voice wavers. You know better than to ask who Lord Ren means.

You didn't get to your present position by being unable to read subtext.

"No, Lord Ren," you answer.

He probes your mind. If he senses that you went to the General before you went to him, he is particularly aggressive about it. He strips you, roughly, and pushes you face-down onto his bed. It smells like him. He never prepares you, nor would you expect him to.

His body is heavy and he is larger than anyone else you've had. As soon as he enters you physically, he invades your mind, hunting for memories of the General. It's not painful, like others have led you to believe, only strange. You can tell he's in your mind because your memories are fast-forwarding in front of your eyes without your control until Lord Ren finds what he wants.

You are used to the intrusion now, and relax when it happens. You know which memories he's interested in, so you make them easy for him to get to. He focuses on them as he fucks you, but the things he likes are different from yours. You take joy in simple submission, words of encouragement, and the satisfaction of a job well done, while he prefers more visceral experiences. The one thing you both enjoy is the General running his fingers through your hair, and Lord Ren has climaxed in you many times to the memory of the General clutching your hair and coming down your throat.

Lately, Lord Ren has been irritated about the lack of variety in your experiences with the General.

 _I want more_ , he growls in your mind.

 _I can't_ , you think. You can only do what the General asks of you, and Lord Ren knows it.

Still, he pushes for it, and you relent as best as you can. You choose a day when the the General appears more tense than normal and suggest a new activity. You come well-prepared, and soon have the General lying undressed on his front on his impeccably made bed while you pour exotic oils onto his back and knead your fingers into his skin. Afterwards, he is dopey-eyed and heavily aroused. He allows you onto his bed, where you simultaneously pleasure each other orally until you both have had your fill.

Lord Ren fucks you with reckless abandon to this new memory. As he does, it strikes you that you've never felt so utterly possessed by anyone, and the very idea of someone being this deeply entrenched in your mind and body would almost be enough to bring you off, if that person didn't just see you as a surrogate for the actual target of his affections.

The General still hasn't fucked you, and you can hear the frustration in Lord Ren's scream as his orgasm erupts inside you.

Like every time, when it's over, Lord Ren cries himself to sleep with his head in your lap while you gently stroke his hair. You stay until he's asleep, and then leave quietly. Your presence when Lord Ren wakes up is not welcome.

After especially demanding sessions, you go to Captain Phasma's quarters instead of your own. You slip into bed next to her. In her half-asleep state, she wraps her strong arms around you, and you easily drift off to sleep.

You didn't get this far in life by always following the rules.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first reader insert fic. Comments and feedback are welcome!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
